


Day One - Hair

by Amuah



Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writober, lmao how do i tag things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuah/pseuds/Amuah
Summary: ‘It’s the hair’  Nishinoya thought as he considered Asahi. Noya still thought Kiyoko was gorgeous. How could he not? But it was now Asahi that occupied his thoughts. And he didn’t know why.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Haikyuu!! Writober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994824
Kudos: 49





	Day One - Hair

**Author's Note:**

> First post on Ao3 here we come!  
> I'm well aware that it's November now, I started this in October but I'll be posting one every day throughout November because I really didn't need the stress of posting everything lmao.  
> Have fun!

' _It’s the hair_ ' Nishinoya thought as he considered Asahi. He was talking to Kiyoko and suddenly blanched, reaching a hand up to his hair. Noya panicked, irrationally thinking Asahi somehow heard what he was thinking, but he didn’t look towards Noya at all. Kiyoko looked away, going off to do whatever it was she did as manager. Noya still thought Kiyoko was gorgeous. How could he not? But it was now Asahi that occupied his thoughts. And he didn’t know why.

 _He changed his hair._ Noya was openly staring this time. Asahi glanced at Noya and did a double-take, seeing Noya staring at him. “Er, Noya? Did you need anything?” Noya blinked, realizing he had been staring very intently at Asahi.

“Oh, no, I didn’t. It’s just… You changed your hair.” Asahi startled, he tended to do that a lot, Noya realized, and reached up to pat his hair.

“Uh… Yeah, well… I thought I might look… Cooler? Like this?” Asahi smiled nervously, looking at Noya, searching for what looked like approval.

“Yeah Asahi! It looks cool!” Noya grinned, white teeth on full display. He would definitely miss Asahi’s bun, it gave him a scary look that Noya appreciated. But he could definitely get used to his new style. It fit better with Asahi’s personality, even though he still looked like he should have graduated a few years ago. As Noya continued to watch Asahi consideringly, he came to a realization. He had always paid more attention to Asahi. He was always Noya’s first train of thought, even if his second was Kiyoko.

He reflected on his friendship with Asahi. As the ace and the libero, they had a connection. The ace would try his very hardest to hit the ball into the ground, and the libero would always do his best to keep the ball in the air. They worked towards the same goal, earning the point, but in opposite ways. They also carried very contrasting perspectives, on one hand, Asahi was a very timid person by nature and yet still craved the spotlight of being the ace, and on the other Noya was loud and boisterous and yet played such an inconspicuous role. They seemed to be opposites in every way and yet.

 _And yet._  
…  
_It’s the hair. But it’s everything else too._

**Author's Note:**

> I promise they get longer and better written from here on out, this was a month ago and before this I hadn't really written for like a year lol  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
